


please don’t leave me

by sleepinginthe_library



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Please look at notes, Post-Break Up, So is Kuroo, im so sorry, poor kenma, tsukki is an asshole in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinginthe_library/pseuds/sleepinginthe_library
Summary: Kenma always thought Kuroo would never leave him. They’ve been together since childhood and Kuroo always protected Kenma. Well, Kenma had never been so wrong.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	please don’t leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick disclaimer:
> 
> I do NOT ship either of them. (Please respect my opinion, as I will always respect yours as long as its not incest or pedophile). I just had inspiration to write this and I thought someone might enjoy this train wreck. Please let me know what you thought!

“Kuroo! Kuroo, please don’t leave me here.”

Kenma yells at the retreating figure. 

“I’m sorry! I’ll try harder, I promise.”

Kuroo turned around, and to Kenma’s surprise, he was laughing. 

“You’ll try harder? Yeah right, you say that everytime Kenma. I can’t take it anymore!” He yells. 

“I put so much time and energy into this relationship. I loved you so much, and everytime I tried to advance our relationship, you’d brush it off or completely ignore me!”

Once Kenma heard this, he burst into tears. Hearing it out loud hurt, he knew it was true but he didn’t want to accept it. 

“Kuroo I’m sorry, please give me one more chance, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

“I’m sorry Kenma, I don’t love you anymore. After years,” he laughed again, although it sounded sad and broken,

“Years kenma, I tried for years, and you just ignored me. Why did you even say yes to us dating if you weren’t going to put any effort into it?” 

Kenma didn’t know the answer. He just sunk to the floor in their shared apartment in shock. Kuroo looked at him pitifully and turned to leave. 

“I’ll come get my stuff later this week, don’t bother contacting me.” He said as he was opening the door. 

Before he left though, Kenma heard him mutter,

“I knew we should’ve just stayed as friends.”

Before Kenma could even realize his actions, he jumped up and ran to the door. As he grabbed onto Kuroo, he pleaded with him one last time,

“Please Kuroo please. I’m sorry.”

Kuroo just sighed and pulled Kenma off of him. 

“Where was this effort when we were actually together? Where was this effort when I tried to kiss you, show you how much I loved you? Shit Kenma, all I wanted was for us to be together and get married, maybe even adopt kids, but you ruined it.”

Kenma clutched the door after hearing Kuroo’s hurtful (but true) words. If only he had tried harder, focused more into their relationship rather than his games or his friendship with Shoyo. 

“I hope you find someone better than me, I hope they pay attention to you.” Kenma said distantly, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He took their relationship for granted and this was the payback. 

“I already have.” 

Kenma was brought back to reality when he heard that. 

“He pays attention to me. He takes time out of his day to spend time with me. He loves me Kenma, unlike you.” Kuroo sighed and continued, “I didn’t want to cheat on you, but I didn’t have the courage to call it off before I met him. He showed me what a relationship should look like.”

Kenma noticed the happiness returned to Kuroo’s eyes when he heard him talk about this guy. He wished Kuroo looked like that when he talked about him, but that was his fault. 

Kenma shakily took a breath and said,

“I hope you’re happy then. I’ll say it again, but I’m sorry. I should’ve treated you better. I thought you would’ve stayed with me no matter what, but I was wrong. What I did wasn’t fair to you and I’m sorry.” 

After hearing this Kuroo said one last thing before leaving,

“I hope you find someone you’re actually interested in. Don’t make the same mistake you did with me. Take care Kenma, goodbye.” 

Kuroo took one last look at Kenma and walked off. After that Kenma didn’t remember much besides stumbling into the house before breaking down. 

“Shit, shit, shit. How could I do this to him? Please don’t leave me here Kuroo, please. I don’t know who I am without you.”

Once Kenma had let out all of his emotions, he fell into a deep, sorrowful sleep on the living room floor. 

~time skip~

It had been a few months since the breakup. Kenma wasn’t fairing well, he had dark circles under his eyes because he only slept well when kuroo held him, his dyed hair had almost grown out, and he was deathly pale. He had decided to leave the house for the 1st time since that day. He hadn’t had to leave because he had everything delivered to him, but he had gotten fed up of sleeping in the bed that Kuroo used to, using the mugs Kuroo used to drink his coffee out of, and seeing his old hoodie on Kenma’s desk chair (Kenma really wished Kuroo had taken it, it was driving him mad). 

Once he had locked the front door, Kenma set off for the cafe 3 blocks away from his apartment. It had been Kuroo’s favorite because of the special coffee blend they served there. Kenma wanted to visit it one more time so he could get rid of the memories he had made there. 

After arriving and ordering, (he ordered Kuroo’s favorite blend), he went to sit down. His order was brought to him and while he drank the coffee, he reminisced about how Kuroo would talk his ear off about volleyball, the team, or sometimes even his Chemistry homework. He could feel himself starting to tear up, but he mentally slapped himself and pushed them back. 

He finished his coffee and got up to bring the cup back to the counter, he saw a familiar hairstyle 4 tables away from him. His heart started to beat fast and he started to hyperventilate. 

“I’m not ready to see him again, it’s too soon.” Kenma thought frantically. 

Luckily for him, Kuroo didn’t seem to notice him but Kenma also noticed who he was with. 

“Isn’t that the middle blocker from Karasuno? The one that’s always snarky and hangs out with the green haired pinch server?” Kenma thought to himself once he had calmed down. 

Speaking of the middle blocker, he seemed to notice Kenma and he smirked. He leaned over to Kuroo and whispered in his ear. Kuroo then turned around to see Kenma, looking at him with wide eyes. Kuroo then motioned for Kenma to come over to his table, which Kenma felt his legs moving on their own, even though his brain was screaming not to do it. Once he had reached the table, the middle blocker sneered. 

“Awww, look who it is.” He laughed mockingly. 

Kuroo reprimanded him and turned to face Kenma,

“Hey, how are you? This is Tsukishima by the way.”

Kenma stood there in shock. How could he be so calm after only a few months? While Kenma was suffering, was Kuroo just moving along like it was nothing? 

“Did you finally realize that he doesn’t need you anymore?” Tsukishima asked in a sickly sweet voice.   
Kenma glared at him and didn’t respond. 

“Tsukki, don’t be so rude.” Kuroo glared at Tsukishima but there wasn’t any bite to it. 

“I’m sorry Kenma, please ignore him.”

“It’s fine.” Kenma responded in a small voice. 

“So, how are you?” Kuroo asked again. 

“Oh, I’m fine. You know, just living I guess.” 

Kenma hated this. He wanted to go. He could already feel the walls starting to shrink and Tsukishima’s intense stare wasn’t helping either. 

“Oh well that’s good.” Kuroo responded awkwardly. 

“Um yeah, well I’m just going to go now, nice meeting you Tsukishima.” Kenma hurriedly said and turned to leave. 

Tsukishima laughed and said,

“Next time, pay more attention. Maybe then you’ll keep them.”

After hearing that Kenma ran away, crying, but those words aren’t what hurt him the most. It was the fact that Kuroo didn’t even try to stand up for him or tell Tsukishima to stop. 

Kenma ran home and after getting inside, he collapsed in front of the door. 

“I guess he really did move on. I don’t mean anything to him anymore.” 

He burst into tears and let the darkness envelop him. He didn’t care if he woke up or not. Kuroo wasn’t there anymore so what did it matter? His last thought before the darkness overtook him was Kuroo and him, playing volleyball together before he had ruined everything. 

“Don’t leave me here Kuroo.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you!
> 
> Thank you Asahi’s wife for going over this! 
> 
> @ moimoi_chan, I am still researching Asahi and Noya’s characters so I can make a better fanfic for you. 
> 
> @ TheGoodChildClub, over thanksgiving break, I will watch the Mr and Mrs Smith movie so I can start your request. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient, I’m sorry it’s taking so long.


End file.
